This invention relates to footwear and more particularly to an improved form of ventilating outsole.
It has previously been recognized that it may be desirable to construct articles of footwear incorporating some means for effecting ventilation of the sole of the foot of the wearer. A variety of such constructions have heretofore been patented. Thus, Meaker U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,973 discloses a porous insole overlying a channeled member superimposed over an imperforate outer sole and relying on a kind of valved pumping action to effectuate circulation of air to the sole of the wearer. Shelare et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,716 discloses an outsole formed with very large holes and a thick, apertured platform insole. Levine U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,950 discloses an outer sole construction including peripheral or transverse arrays of vent holes, the sole including ground engaging ribs or the like adjacent ones of which have a valving action with respect to corresponding vent openings. McGinnity U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,782 discloses a bootee construction having an outsole with uniformly spaced very large openings all of which are elevated with respect to the ground surface by means of a grid of downwardly protruding ribs.